The demand for in-home data and telephony services has increased dramatically in recent years and the trend is expected to continue. Accordingly, providers of data and telephony services have sought to design and deploy networks with increased capacity for delivery of these services.
Of particular interest have been fiber-optic networks, which typically provide greater bandwidth than competing technologies. Indeed, there has been much consideration of bringing fiber-optic capacity from the core of the telecommunication network to the end user through a portion of telecommunication network often referred to as the “local loop.” Fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) and fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) networks, as the names suggest, provide fiber-optic cables directly, or nearly directly, to the home and thereby provide the increased bandwidth and flexibility of services associated with fiber optic technology.
Of course, there are numerous obstacles associated with deploying fiber optic technologies deep into the distribution network. Notably, there is a tremendous financial cost associated with deploying new fiber-optic networks. Furthermore, there are added complexities associated with managing and operating these new technologies. For example, the FTTC and FTTH fiber-optic systems currently marketed by some vendors such as for example, Marconi Communications Inc., require the incorporation of optical network units (“ONU's”) in close proximity (i.e. several hundred to several thousand feet) to the end user. These ONU's are connected to corresponding multiplexors, which may be referred to as host digital terminals (“HDT's”). HDT's may be located, for example, in remote terminals (RT's) that are connected through routers located in central offices (CO's). Generally, the ONU's and HDT's comprise firmware cards therein. When the version of software running on the firmware cards located in the ONU's and HDT's is not the same version, it can lead to excessive background noise that negatively affects the operation of the network. In order for the network to operate efficiently, the software running on the firmware cards on each ONU should be compatible with, and preferably the same version as, the corresponding software on the HDT's. Furthermore, in order for the network to operate most efficiently, the firmware for all cards in all HDT's throughout the network should be the same.
Service providers gradually build out their FTTC and FTTH networks while equipment vendors frequently update the software to be used in their ONU's and HDT's. As a consequence, it often happens that the firmware cards in the ONU's are not running the same software version. Similarly, the software located in the firmware cards of the multiplexors are often not the same version. Furthermore, the software in the firmware cards of the ONU's may be incompatible with the software in the firmware cards of the multiplexors.
Existing systems have the capability to query a network element such as an ONU or HDT for the version of software running on a particular card on a particular machine. However, there are no systems or methods for automatically checking the software running on firmware cards of the ONU's and multiplexors throughout a network, identifying outdated software on these machines, and downloading the appropriate software version as needed. Rather, a technician must manually check each ONU card and each multiplexor card for the software thereon, and if the software is not that which is desired, manually update the software. Relying on a technician to update the software may be acceptable for networks where the build-out of multiplexors and NU's is slow and the total size of the network is small. However, for large networks and networks that are being quickly deployed, relying on manual maintenance of software is unacceptable. Indeed, relying on technicians introduces human error to the process and can be very expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for automated systems and methods for checking the status of software on network elements comprised in a fiber optic network, identifying outmoded software, and updating the software as necessary.